


Green

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [9]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not an admission, but it's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

"It's just something people do. By rote, mostly."

"The absence of genuine interest merely renders it more illogical."

She lifts her head from his chest.

"Wait, that's what this was about?"

Spock's sudden inclination towards an 'evening in'--the way he entwined their fingers as they left the officer's lounge--is recontextualized.

His hand, warm and heavy on her back, pauses mid-caress.

"They are aware of our bond. It is inappropriate." It's not an admission, but it's enough.

"You're actually jealous!"

His nose scrunches in indignation. "I have no reason to be so."

"You should keep that in mind."


End file.
